


Perception & Deception

by birthtwinss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Misunderstandings, idiots to lovers, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/pseuds/birthtwinss
Summary: In a world where you can’t lie to your soulmate, being a superhero sucks
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 44
Kudos: 398
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Perception & Deception

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me trying to beat the system and falling in the attempt!
> 
> this one is again unbetaed (I should stop doing things last minute) so accept my apologies in advance

Things were great at the beginning. 

Six months ago, Donghyuck had been the happiest to find the only available apartment close to the university campus. Well, maybe calling it an apartment was an exaggeration, but it was the best he could find at such short notice and, because he was going to have a roommate, Donghyuck would be saving a lot of money.

And, while Donghyuck knew little about his roommate, other than that he was extremely clumsy and glasses made him look kinda cute, gradually he got to know him better.

Six months later, Donghyuck comes to the conclusion that he hates his roommate.

Yes, Mark is kind and considerate, he always remembers to take out the trash and separate the recyclables, does the grocery shopping, and even cooks (scratch that) buys food for them when Donghyuck comes home late from work. Mark is so good and likable, in a way that Donghyuck would find irritating if it weren't for the fact that he has a soft spot for him, that Donghyuck almost ignores the red flags. 

Almost. 

It starts out with just a few bruises, purple marks all over his neck and arms, and who knows where else, and Donghyuck is no fool, he recognizes a hickey when he sees one. Next, it’s Mark sneaking out of the apartment in the middle of the night, when he thinks Donghyuck is asleep and returns before dawn, keeping Donghyuck in suspense for the rest of the night. And then, it’s the strange sounds, something falling to the floor and Mark's groans, and sounds that Donghyuck really prefers not to think about. 

And, worst of all? Mark has the nerve to lie to his face, making up the most ridiculous excuses, when Donghyuck finally gathers enough strength to think about it. 

Big mistake.

Donghyuck's parents couldn't lie to each other —it's impossible for people to lie to their destined soulmate and vice versa— and being raised by two parents who turned out to be soulmates, honesty was the most important value in their family. Honesty meant they cared for each other enough to be true to them.

But on top of everything else, what Donghyuck can't stand is that he spends more time than he should thinking about someone who is not his soulmate.

🕸 🕸 🕸

Being a superhero is not as cool as the movies and comics make it look like.  
Wounds don't heal as fast as they're supposed to, people aren't really fond of him —not after he destroyed half of the mall in a fight with an alien, and no one talks about the butt-itching suits that need to be hand-washed in lukewarm water. 

Most of the time he's just chasing after street and bank robbers —one would think that by now the banks either would have upgraded their security systems, because they totally suck, or hand him a paycheck regularly— and helping any kind of animal, mostly cats, the goddamned cats, that get stuck in trees.

And then there are the other times, more than Mark would like, when he has to deal with those who are most like him, with all kinds of superpowers, roaming around the city and bringing chaos.

Of course, none of that would be possible without a little help, but after living a double life for the past few years, Mark Lee doesn’t think there’s anything he can’t handle. 

Until he meets Donghyuck.

Under other circumstances, Mark would have been beyond happy to find out that the boy he harbored a crush on is his soulmate, but in a world where you can’t lie to your soulmate, being a superhero sucks.

The first time Mark realizes it, they are both watching an action movie in the living room. When the credits start rolling, Donghyuck turns to see Mark.

"Why do you have so many bruises on your arm?"

Mark is ready to give him the same old answer, the one he gives to his friends and parents when it’s summer and he can’t help but take off his hoodie because it’s too hot and it’d be pathetic if Mark dies because of a heat wave.

Instead, the words coming out of his mouth are quite the opposite of what he intended, and he can't do anything to stop them. "This? A lizardman threw me off a tall building. You should see my back, it looks much worse."

Donghyuck stands still, shooting him a pointed look,l for a second before letting out a forced laugh. "Sure."

Mark is too shocked to register the annoyance in Donghyuck's voice, the way he widens the gap between them on the couch and refuses to look at him.

🕸 🕸 🕸

Did Donghyuck already mention that he can't dislike Mark? Not when he has nice gestures such as this one. 

Donghyuck returns to the apartment after his morning shift at the coffee shop where he works to find their table full of steaming food.

"You're early," Donghyuck can hear the smile in Mark's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, things were a bit slow." He closes the door behind him and goes to the kitchen, "What's all this for?"

Mark takes off the apron he is wearing and leaves it next to the sink. "I was just feeling like eating together." 

Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat and he is quick to change the subject. “And you did everything by yourself?”

"It's takeout, I just put it on the plates." Mark replies with a resigned sigh.

It's not until they both had finished eating and Mark begins to pick up the dishes, leaning over the table, leaning over the table and exposing the skin on his neck, that Donghyuck notices a new mark, the shape of a hand around Mark's neck.

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, unable to take his eyes off the mark. “Woah, I never pegged you as the type who likes it rough.” He shudders, “I guess I was wrong."

Mark frowns and follows Donghyuck's gaze to his own neck, realization coming slow, and he straightens up immediately. "No, no, no, Donghyuck," Marks shakes his head vigorously, "It's not what you're thinking."

Donghyuck lifts his eyebrows. “Then?”

"A sandman almost choked me to death with his sand hands when we were fighting yesterday." Mark widens his eyes in horror as he speaks. "I think I still have sand under my pants."

Donghyuck blows air out his nose. "Look, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but you don't have to make up this kind of story."

"I'm not making this up! I can't literally lie to you!"

"Enough!", Donghyuck snaps. He doesn't stop to think about Mark's words, instead, he stands up and grabs his keys. "I'll come back later."

🕸 🕸 🕸

Donghyuck has no place to go, so he walks aimlessly and ends up in front of the coffee shop where he catches a glimpse of a familiar face. Jisung, one of the boys from the dance club, and another boy are sitting on a table, in the far corner of the establishment.

Jisung is also Jaemin’s protégé, Donghyuck's best friend, so they know each other quite well. And because that makes them somehow friends —and because he is the president of the dance club so he knows that Jisung can't ignore him— he flops down on their table and starts talking. 

He tells them everything that has been happening with Mark, complaining over and over about him and his strange habits and pathetic excuses, until he runs out of breath and he can feel himself foaming at the mouth.

Jisung groans, rubbing his eyes. 

“So?” 

“So what?” Jisung gives him an annoyed look.

“You’re supposed to take my side! Give me some advice! Make me feel better!” Donghyuck whines.

"When are you going to tell Mark that you like him?" 

Donghyuck gasps. “You’re doing an awful job.”

“But you do like him, don’t you?”

"I do not like him!"

"Aha", Jisung takes a sip of his hot chocolate, "Did you hear yourself? You spent,” Jisung checks his phone quickly , “the last twenty-eight minutes complaining because Mark gets laid.”

“Language!” Donghyuck huffs, “It’s not the fact that he - is intimate with other people that bothers me. If you had been in my place—”

Jisung interrupts him with a wave of his hand, “I wouldn't have minded. "

They both turn their heads when they hear the other boy, Jisung’s friend, laughing out loud

“Chenle? What happened?”

“I’m sorry,” Chenle’s body is shaking with laughter, “But that isn’t Mark at all.”

Donghyuck stares at him. “Do you know Mark? Mark Lee?”  
Chenle snorts. “I sure do.” He clears his throat and goes on. “We both were on the basketball team back in school, he was the captain, and then we met again here in college.”

“And?” Donghyuck inquires.

"That’s it. Trust me, he isn't dating anyone and he doesn’t do night stands, no way, he barely has time for anything that’s not studying and- and the laboratory.”

“Now stop plaguing him with your questions.” Jisung intervenes, “And get out of here and talk to him, that’s all the advice I got for you.”

🕸 🕸 🕸

Donghyuck can’t believe he’s actually listening to an eighteen year old kid, but in honor of the truth he can’t deny he may have feelings® for Mark, so he walks into the apartment determined to sort things out.

The last thing he expects to see is the living room a mess, overturned furniture, the only lamp that works smashed on the floor and Mark being caged against the wall, two arms on either side of his head.

The strangest thing, however, is that Mark is wearing a tight red latex suit that leaves little to the imagination and the other person is dressed in a similar way.

Donghyuck stands there with eyes wide open and drops the keys, which attracts the attention of Mark and his companion. 

"I think I've seen enough," Donghyuck backs off, "I’m sorry, don't mind me.” He shuts the door and walks down the hallway absentmindedly. Before he reaches the stairs, there’s a loud sound that comes from their apartment and immediately afterward, the door opens again.

Donghyuck turns to see Mark running to him, looking disturbed, and how dare he? He isn’t the one that walked into his roommate doing things.

“It’s not—” 

“—what it seems?” Donghyuck cuts in, “I really wish you would stop saying that.”

“And I wish you would listen.” Mark exclaims, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You don't owe me any explanation,” Donghyuck swallows hard, “This is a judgment-free zone.”

Mark takes a deep breath before speaking slowly. “I’m Spiderman and you,” He gets closer to Donghyuck and grabs him gently by the shoulders, “Are my soulmate.”

Donghyuck’s first reaction is to get angry because that’s obviously a joke and Mark thinks he is too dumb to fall for it, but the urgency in the other’s eyes is almost overwhelming. 

The pieces start coming together in Donghyuck's mind, the bruises, the weird noises, and even the suit —which for some reason Donghyuck can't unsee now.

“Prove it.” Donghyuck says

Mark takes a step closer and a devious smile spread across his face. “You want to kiss me so bad.”

“I do.” Donghyuck doesn't register the words that come out of his mouth until Mark's face splits into a wide smile. 

“Me too.”

🕸 🕸 🕸

Jisung raises his eyebrows after reading the tons of new messages he got during the last minute. “Chenle, did you know Mark is apparently Spiderman?” 

Chenle hums. “Do you really think he would have gotten this far by himself?

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! if you made it until here thanks a lot! thanks a lot to each of the mods for their hard work, hopefully I'll see you next round <3
> 
> and kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> twt: @birthtwinss


End file.
